


Starry, Starry Night

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did want to do a Stargate Christmas story, just not a typical one. Captain Schultz is my homage to all of those forum members who lust after Jack. And you know who you are</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry, Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this pre-2007 for the Stargate Archive, which is where I first found a home amongst the stargate fans. There were more than a few members who loved Jack and this story, as always, is dedicated to those who sigh over him from afar.

There is, of course, a very specific reason I don’t do the Christmas thing anymore. And I don’t really want to talk about it, okay? So I am not, positively will not be sucked into the black hole of conspicuous consumption that disguises itself as the holiday season. Did someone say bah, humbug? Not me, I swear it wasn’t me. 

The thing is, I really thought I would have some company in this. I mean, they’re my team, they’ve got my back, right? What they’ve got is my backside and they’ve got it firmly in their perfect little white teeth. I speak, of course, of the terrible two, the bane of Colorado Springs, more commonly known as Carter and Daniel.

The hell of it is I just knew if anyone would be on my side, it would be Daniel. Judging from his less than picture-perfect childhood, I figured that he wouldn’t even want to look at a tree much less put one up. But he and Carter did the live-tree-lot thing and each got a big one. They were giggling over breakfast far too early one morning about how they almost didn’t get his tree into his elevator, much less his apartment. 

And decorations? Apparently you have to have a theme, who knew? Carter had found a store in the mall dedicated solely to Christmas decorations (again, who knew?) and dragged a not-so-reluctant Daniel over there to ooh and aah over crèches. He evidently gave the storeowner such a history lesson that he was invited back to speak at a mall event, which he wisely declined.

And apparently, Daniel returned the favor by helping Carter decorate hers in something called Victorian. Carter? Victorian? Yeah, the gal who sleeps with a P90 tucked under her pillow apparently likes bows and ribbons and lace, all done in apparently tastefully pastel colors. I think I’m gonna puke.

And then there’s Teal’c. Yeah, Teal’c, my last hope for a sane holiday season. Apparently, Daniel has introduced him to Earth religions, a subject which fascinates the two of them. To the point where they have started attending church services of differing denominations and then spend the rest of the day discussing what they’ve learned. Sheesh, these two need to get a life. 

Then they made the strategic error of letting Karen, one of the nurses, overhear them. Which led to an invite to attend her church, which led to her trying to get Daniel to join supposedly so he could lend his voice to the church choir but was really a lame attempt to save his soul. I maintain no one is more tenacious than a born-again Baptist. She got her hooks into Daniel and Teal’c and she wasn’t letting go if she had to drag them both through the pearly gates, kicking and screaming.

So when it looked like we might actually be Earth-side for Christmas, I put my foot down, I really did. No way were we doing the Christmas thing together. No dinner, no presents, no Santa Claus, no ho-ho-ho. 

The only thing was, when I tried that, what I got was the big guilt trip. Carter, who is much more subtle than Daniel, merely said she and Teal’c were going to Daniel’s apartment for dinner and I was certainly invited. No pressure, none whatsoever. Except if you count the big blue eyes, the sad pout, and the heavy sighs. And that was just from Daniel.

I deliberately missed the SGC Christmas do, although I really regret seeing Fraiser favoring those assembled with her steamy version of “Santa Baby”. Really, really sorry I missed that one, if Ferretti’s dumbstruck look was anything to go by.

*

I’m not going to Daniel’s for dinner, I swear I’m not. I told him, over and over. And just so they would know, I told Carter over and over, too. She just nodded and asked if I wanted her to save me a drumstick. I seriously thought about slapping her, but she was packing at the time and I know she’s a helluva good shot.

Anyway, I tell myself that I’m not staying as I drive. I’m not eating, I’m just gonna do the good commanding officer thing, wish them happy holidays and get the hell out. At least it’s not snowing. Pity, on second thought, I could use that as an excuse. 

I park in the garage attached to Daniel’s apartment and buzz for the doorman to let me in. “Merry Christmas, Colonel O’Neill. Shall I let Dr. Jackson know you’re on your way up?”

Have I really been here that many times that he knows my name? I shake my head as I hit the elevator button. “Nah, I’m gonna surprise him.”

He grins at me. “Sure you are, sir.”

I frown at him as I get on the elevator. It was my idea that Daniel got an apartment with a security system, buzzers, the whole nine yards; I had no idea it came with a smart-ass doorman. I am glad that he keeps an eye out, Daniel is so trusting he’d open the door to anyone. 

Case in point, he automatically opens the door when I ring the bell. “Daniel, don’t you ever check to see who it is?” I grouse as I shove my coat at him.

“I checked the peephole, Mother.” He just gives me that look. One of these days, I swear, I’m gonna slap him, too.

“Merry Christmas, sir. Can I get you a drink?” Carter saunters out of Daniel’s kitchen like she owns the place.

“Just a small one, thanks.” Just being sociable, I’m not staying. I take the glass, looking his place over. Fire in the fireplace, of course. Nice music playing, very low, not Christmas stuff but something with violins and maybe harps. And at least he hasn’t decorated every surface, like Sara used to. 

I wander over to check out his tree. Trimmed in gold and cream, the only word that comes to mind is elegant, if you can use that to describe a guy’s Christmas tree. “Nice tree, Daniel.”

“Thanks, it was mostly Sam.”

“Don’t be modest, Daniel, you picked out the color scheme.” 

That slapping itch comes charging back. I plop down beside Teal’c, who I never want to slap. Well, almost never. “T, what’s happening?”

“Nothing is happening, O’Neill, it is Christmas.”

“So I’ve heard.” Carter replenishes my drink with a big smile.

“Dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes.” Daniel hands Sam a glass of something that sparkles and just looks expensive. Teal’c gets a glass of some type of juice. “So, Sam, do you really think?”

“Oh, absolutely, Daniel, I totally agree.”

I cringe. I just know they are going to get sappy and either happy or maudlin. This is my cue to split.

“I agree, Captain Carter. I believe that Captain Shultz has a …”

“Crush,” Daniel provides.

“Thank you, Daniel Jackson. A crush on Colonel O’Neill.”

I barely manage to swallow my whiskey. “What?”

“Jack, I can’t believe you didn’t notice the way she followed you all over 929. Even I noticed how she couldn’t keep her eyes off your…” Daniel shook his head in disbelief.

“I just can’t believe she prefers the colonel to…” Carter suddenly becomes interested in her drink.

“Prefers me to who?” I think I’ve been insulted. Almost positive I have. I’m trying not to think about Captain Schultz and her bizarre…obsession.

“I, too, cannot believe Captain Schultz would not prefer Daniel Jackson.” Daniel shouts with laughter as Teal’c nods at him. 

“Are you trying to say that Daniel is more attractive than me?” I know I’ve been insulted now.

“Colonel, how many love notes have you found shoved in your locker?”

“Love notes? In my locker?” Exactly none, but I’m not admitting that. “Daniel, how many….?”

He throws back the rest of his wine and dashes for the kitchen. “Gotta check dinner.”

“How many, Carter?”

“Fourteen, last count.” She pauses for effect. “Some of them were actually from women.”

*

I don’t know why I think I know so much about my team when they, all three of them, are constantly surprising me. Daniel cooking a full dinner surprised me; I don’t know why I thought he couldn’t boil water. And after seeing the real china, cloth napkins, and fragile glassware, I bet there’s not a paper plate anywhere in his kitchen.

The fact that I know of no one who has ever beaten Daniel at chess shocked absolutely no one, I’m sure. But the fact that Ferretti took one look at a tall, gangly archaeologist and signed him up for the base hockey team surprised everyone but Lou. He evidently saw something that no one else did and the fact is that Daniel can skate rings around all the rest of us. That came as quite a shock to some of the jocks who were left in the dust when Daniel scored on them.

And here I am eating when I swore I wasn’t staying. And the conversation is not the let’s-remember-our-holiday talk that I had feared. Daniel talks about the first time he saw snow and how he has promised to teach Sam and Teal’c to skate. “Okay, now this I have to see. Teal’c on skates?”

“Daniel Jackson has already helped Captain Carter and myself select a pair of skates. We are most eager to try them out.”

“Oh, this I definitely have to see. Count me in, I’m sure I can find a pair of my old skates.”

“Sure, Jack, we’re going tomorrow.”

*

I know that Daniel knows nothing about my family traditions, so I admit to being a bit shaken when he proposed a walk after dinner. That’s what we always did, eat ourselves silly and then walk it off. So he and Carter deal with the leftovers, load the dishwasher and the four of us light out. There is a nice park just a few blocks from his place and we head that way. Teal’c and Carter automatically lead and Daniel and I bring up the rear. 

“You okay, Jack?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“It’s just, you’re a little…um...quiet.” He turns and starts walking backward, so he can see my face. And I can see his face; he is really worried about me.

I’m just not used to having people worry over me. My folks, as far as I know, don’t sit up at nights anymore worrying about what trouble I’m getting into. So I hasten to reassure him. “I’m fine, Daniel, really. Good food, good company, nice night for a walk.”

He looks straight up, still walking backward. “Yeah, it is, isn’t it? The stars are nice tonight.”

“God, Daniel, turn around! You’re gonna fall and hurt yourself.”

“Actually, I’m good at walking backward, it’s kinda like skating backward.”

“You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you, Daniel?”

We hear Teal’c call and Daniel swings around. “Come on, Jack, you can help.”

“Help?”

“Yeah, Teal’c wants someone to push him on the swings.”

Teal’c? Push? Swings? “What?”

“Teal’c likes the swings,” he explains patiently. 

“Okay, I am not, I repeat, I am not pushing Teal’c on the swings.” I cross the deserted street behind Daniel.

“Don’t be such a party pooper, Jack. I’m trying to introduce Teal’c to Earth culture.”

“And that includes swings?”

“And skating. And hockey. And…” he makes sure he is out of arms length. “Crushes. I wonder if Captain Schultz would like to go skating?” He’s away like a shot as I make a grab for him, just barely missing his coat sleeve. I take off after him, thinking that this time I really am gonna slap him.


End file.
